Dancer
A Dancer (ダンサー) is a type of unit which can give another allied unit an extra turn to move. The term 'dancer' is used for all units which have this ability, although some are not technically this class (for instance, Rafiel is of the Heron class). Occasionally, such units can produce other effects in other units, such as Ninian in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken using Rings, such as Thor's Ire, to raise other characters' stats. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and Fire Emblem: Awakening dancers are able to attack with swords. Dancers are typically player exclusive, only being encountered as enemy units in various chapters of Thracia 776. Maximum Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *STR: 18 *MAG: 15 *SKL: 16 *SPD: 22 *LCK: 30 *DEF: 16 *RES: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 10 *Skl: 10 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24 *Res: 26 Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Luck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Level: 30 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 30 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 40 *Spd: 40 *Luck: 45 *Def: 30 *Res: 30 Notable Dancers Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Feena Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Sylvia (first generation) *Leen (second generation) *Laylea (Only as a replacement for Leen if Sylvia has no children) Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Lara Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Lalum Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Ninian Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Tethys Fire Emblem: Awakening *Olivia See Also *Bard - The male counterpart to Dancer *Heron - The Laguz counterpart to Dancer. Gallery File:Dance f.gif|Dancer concept art in ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dancer.jpg|Dancer concept art in Awakening File:DancerTCG2.jpg|A Dancer as she appears in series 5 of the TCG. File:Dancer.png|A generic dancer in Thracia 776. File:Ninian dancer ring.gif|Ninian the Dancer's animation in Rekka no Ken''. File:DancerFE12.png|Feena's dancer sprite from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:FE13 Dancer (Olivia).png|Olivia as a Dancer from Awakening. File:FE3 Dancer Map Sprite.gif|Dancer map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Dancer Sprite.gif|Dancer map sprite from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE6dancer.png|Dancer map sprite from Binding Blade File:FE7dancer.png|Dancer map sprite from Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Dancer Map Sprite.gif|Dancer map sprite from The Sacred Stones. File:Dancer FE12 Map Icon.png|Dancer map sprite from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FE13 Olivia Dancer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Olivia as a Dancer in Awakening. Trivia *In Awakening, Dancers boast an equal defense and resistance, a trait shared with Villagers/Merchants, Lords, female Great Lords, Tacticians, Grandmasters,Cavaliers, Paladins, Dancers, Manaketes, and Grima's personal class. Additionally, they boast an equal attack and magic, a trait shared by Tacticians, Grandmasters, villagers/merchants, and Dancers.